Cantarella
by Megumi-Fallen-Angel
Summary: "Sakura..." The man whispered right next to said girl's ear. "Yes?" The girl named Sakura asked. "You're Mine" And the man smirked.


HIII! Im back! ^_^' I hav been sooo lazy :))) anyway i love this story :)) well the song title is owned by the vocaloids and the plot is almost similar to Cantarella's soooo yeaaaa don't flame me :(( only creative criticism :D Any way here it is

P.S.. Naruto and the song Cantarella are not mine :PP (sadly)

P.S.S This story is in the aristocratic timeish :))) somewhat :))

* * *

><p><strong>Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world.<strong>

**Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation.**

** Hiding my burning heart, I approach you.**

**Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you.**

In the midst of all the people dancing a couple stands above them all. A tall dark haired man and a woman with beautiful pink hair and eyes of emerald. They dance so close that you would think they were couples but their eyes tell a different story. Behind the man's eyes you could see longing of someone who he couldn't have and regret. While for the girl you could see sadness, confusion and eyes that are begging for forgiveness .

"Sakura..." The man whispered right next to said girl's ear. "Yes?" The girl named Sakura asked. "You're Mine" And the man smirked.

_Flashback (14 years ago)_

_ "SASUKE!" a young girl of only 6 shouted across the meadow. "Sakura what are-" Said boy turned his head right before a blur of pink tackled him to the ground. "Sakura what are you doing here?" Asked the chuckling 7 year old boy. "I wanted to see you, why? Is that bad?" Sakura said as her eyes were beginning to tear up. "No, I just wondered thats all, don't worry, I'm happy to see you so don't cry" Sasuke said softly. "Reawy? " Sakura aked. "Really.." Sasuke smiled. "Yay!" Sakura beamed "Lets go pway!" "Okay, Okay.. He-Hey! Wait! You might!" "Kyaaaa!" "trip...*sigh*" "I told you so! You shouldn't have ran you are wearing a dress!" Sasuke said angrily. "*Hic* I'm sowy *hic* Im sowwy!" Sakura cried. " Alright, I forgive you, Come on get up my back lets go" Sasuke picked Sakura up and walked to the mansion. "Arigato Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said before falling asleep. "Hn..." 'You're welcome' Sasuke smiled, happy to be with his pink haired crush._

_(12 years ago)_

_"Sasuke?" Sakura said peeking inside the room. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. But there was no reply from the boy. Sakura went closer and hugged the emotionless boy "Don't worry Sasuke-kun... I'm here, I won't leave you.." "Why...Why did he do it?" The boy asked as he cried softly. " HE WAS MY BROTHER!" Sasuke shouted, once he noticed Sakura was getting scared he calmed down. "Now I'm all alone..." "But... You're not alone.. I'm here aren't I?" Sakura said smiling. And for the first time after the massacre Sasuke smiled_

_(7years ago)_

_ Sasuke was sitting on one of the benches in the garden, when suddenly a familiar scream was heard. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He quikly got up and sprinted to Sakura's room. He pushed open the doors and found Sakura pacing around the room. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked worried. "What's wrong? Ino pig is wrong!" She shouted. "Why?" "Because! She said she was going to steal you away from me and that she's the prettiest and smartest girl in the village" She fumed. She faced Sasuke when she heard him chuckle "What are you laughing about?" She asked angrily. " Hehe... Never knew you would be jealous Sakura." Chuckled Sasuke. Sakura blushed tomato red " T-That's not what I meant, If you were gone who would a-accompany me wherever I go.. Yeah that's It! I would be lonely cause you're my best friend!". "Sure" Sasuke said sarcastically. " Its True!" "Whatever you say" He smirked. "Well since you're not jealous maybe I should go visit Ino and tell-" "NO!... I-I meant you have to come with me to the Hyuuga's remember!" "Hehe, Fine whatever you say." "SASUKE!"_

_(5 years ago)_

_ "Sasuke? Where are you going?" "To Sound" "Why?" "Because my father's best friend is there and I need to train" "But! You can't go!" Sakura cried "Sakura-" "You'll just leave and you'll probably forget about me!" "I won't forget you Sakura... You're my best friend... How could I forget you?" And so they stood there In silence until the driver called Sasuke. "Ne Sasuke... You'll Write me a letter every month right?" Asked the teenage girl. " Yes I will I promise" Sasuke said. "Really? You might forget!" Sakura said " No! I promise I won't forget" Sasuke said. "Okay... Im gonna miss you Sasuke-kun..." " Me too Sakura...Me too." With that a tearful Sakura hugged Sasuke and said their goodbyes. Little did they know that that would be the last time they would see each other as friends._

_(3 years ago)_

_ A young lady of only 17 was happily walking with her friends and their bodyguards somewhere in sound. "Ne, S-Sakura-chan?" asked a pretty girl with indigo hair and beautiful white eyes."Yes Hina-chan?" "A-Are you excited t-to see Sa-Sasuke-san?" "Of course she does! She kept rambling to me how much she was soooo happy to see Sasuke-kun. If you ask me she is still crushing on him." A pretty blonde girl with eyes that are as blue as the sea said. "INO!" Sakura blushed. "I don't think of Sasuke that way he and I are just friends!" an unladylike like snort came from Ino " Friends my ass" "Ino! You shouldn't say things like that!" Sakura scolded "Not my fault it was all of Tennie's! She kept saying those things while Im with her!" "Hey! don't pull me into this!" A pretty brown haired girl with beautiful brown eyes said. "And anyway it's still your fault if only you'd stop bugging me and being so clumsy all the time" "What do you mean by that!" Ino screeched. Sakura annoyed tuned out their argument and began searching for Sasuke,"*GASP*" But what Sakura saw shocked her so she ran back to the carriage. The girls worried for Sakura ran after her but not before looking back and seeing why Sakura ran away. Sasuke was there kissing a red head with glasses intimately. Once they got to the carriage they saw her crying and so they tried their best to comfort her. She stopped replying to Sasuke's letters and began making her self busy. It took her 4 months to move on._

_(1 year ago)_

_ Sasuke and Sakura met once again but this time in another's arms. Sakura's mother wanted to celebrate her birthday so there was ball where aristocrats and royalty were invited. Of course that meant Sasuke too. Sasuke was dancing with a girl named Karin the daughter of his father's best friend. Since he can't say no to the man he began dating Karin 1 year ago. He didn't like Karin but he had to, so he can become stronger than his brother. Then the door's open and the Stars of the evening arrived. Kenji and Hana Haruno was there and beside them stood another couple, It was Sakura and the boy who has been courting her for years Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke couldn't believe it! 'The Dobe? of all people!' Sasuke stood there watching them dance and listening to Karin's whining and complaining. 'Damn...' Sasuke gripped his knuckles till they turned white and took off. Little did he know Sakura was watching him._

_(3 months ago)_

_Sasuke visted konoha and directly went to the meadow were Sakura and Sasuke used to play in. There, He saw Sakura and so he swiftly came to her side. "Sakura" Without even looking Sakura knew who it was "Sasuke..." "How are you?" " I'm Fine, what about you?" " I'm fine too..." Silence then filled the air... After a few minutes "Why...?" "Why what?" " Why did you stop replying to my letters?" "..." "Sakura.." "I was too busy..." "With what?" "..." " Why are you with the dobe?" "..." "Why aren't you talking to me?" "Will you stop asking all these questions!" Sakura shouted. Silence filled the air once more. "You know I love you Sakura.." Sasuke said to a wide eyed Sakura. "S-Sasuke I-I Its too late..." "Why?" And with that Sakura ran off and for the whole week he was there he didn't see her. Once he got back to sound he understood what Sakura said cause right on the table lies a wedding Invitation._

_TO SASUKE UCHIHA_

_YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF SAKURA HARUNO AND NARUTO UZUMAKI._

_Then he saw a small letter there inside..._

_**DEAR SASUKE,**_

_**HEY MAN! JUST WANNA SAY YOU WERE WRONG! I COULD GET MARRIED! ESPECIALLY TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD. WELL BACK TO THE POINT I MISSED YOU MAN AND I KINDA WANT YOU TO BE MY BEST MAN. ANYWAY SEE YOU IN THE WEDDING!**_

_**YOU'RE BEST GUY FRIEND**_

_**NARUTO**_

_**P.S. A HINT FOR THE GIFT I WANT (RAMEN!)**_

_Sasuke then proceeded to rip the paper. And he began cursing and banging the wall. He was so mad he destroyed a lot of furniture._

**Present**

Sakura looked so stunning in her wedding dress. The wedding was grand and Sakura and Naruto were so happy that a lot of people came to their wedding. The reception was very nice too. It was inside the ballroom of the Uzumaki Mansion. And as much as Sasuke didn't want to go he had to for Sakura. Sasuke was greeted happily the girls forgave him, the guys greeted him, Naruto hugged him and Sakura smiled at him. Time passed as Sasuke became bored so Sasuke then asked Sakura to dance with him since Naruto knows how close they are he let Sasuke take her for a while.

They went to the middle of the room and danced so close together. After a while they began talking "Thank you for coming Sasuke.." " I can't miss the wedding of my best friend now can I" "..." "Sasuke... I know how hard it was to let me go" "..." "Sakura..." Sasuke whispered right next to said girl's ear. "Yes?" Sakura asked. "You're Mine" And Sasuke smirked. He took her to the balcony and said "I never let go because I know you still love me" And with that he knocked her out and took off in the darkness.

**You Were Never His**

**I Will Never Let You Go**

**Because You Are Mine...**

* * *

><p>Thanks For reading! :DD REVIEW PLEASE! :D This is actually not like the song but i just got inspired by the song.<p> 


End file.
